User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 35
OOTCB Makes Things Interesting 'Shipper: '''How's it hangin folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and it's Episode 35 of Ask or Dare! And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! And my Wiki co-host, OOTCB! '''OOTCB, Nikki & Nick: '''Hellooooooooooooooo Wikia! '''Shipper: '''Boy, oh boy, oh boy, have we got a PACK of good dares! '''Nick: '''We have? *checks last Ask or Dare Episode* But we only have two comments! And one question! '''Nikki: '''What?! Aw, come on! The show can't be dropping now! '''OOTCB: '''Relax, guys! We still have a ton of dares from Episode 33! '''Jesse: '''A ton? There are only two that haven't been used yet! '''Nikki: '*whips out rifle* SAY THAT AGAIN! SAY! THAT! AGAIN! 'Jesse: '"That." 'Shipper: '''ENOUGH! We had enough savagery from Petra in the last episode! '''Petra: '*covered in shark bites* I...HATE...OOTCB... 'OOTCB: '*sniff* Thank you so much, Petra. 'Petra: '*facepalms* 'Nick: '''Hokizay! Now, our first dare is from Pece, who wants everyone to play Crash Bandicoot! '''Jenny: '''Crash Bandicoot? The game with that stupid beaver? '''Crash: '''I AIN'T NO BEAVER, LADY! *cyclone-spins Jenny* I'M A BANDICOOT! '''Shipper: '''Too right! Now, let's get going! '''Jenny: '*dizzy* I'll get going once I figure out which direction to go. Dare #120 'Order 2.0, Episode 8 Cast, Harper & Classic Order: '*playing Crash Bandicoot* 'Nick: '''Wow, those server creators sure know their stuff. The game's hardly crashing. Which I find ironic, actually... '''Shipper: '''BOR-ING! '''Nikki: '''Yeah, they arren't suffering enough. '''OOTCB: '''Allow me to fix that. *pours water over console* '''Order 2.0, Episode 8 Cast, Harper & Classic Order: '*electrocuted* 'OOTCB: '''There. Better? '''Shipper: '''Much better. NEXT DARE, SLAVES! By order of Costlyllama, the Order 2.0 has to use smgs and ak47s on each other like cod and halo. '''Lukas: '''What? '''Shipper: '''I said-- '''Olivia: '''We know what you said! But what the hell are cods and halos? '''Shipper: '''Figure it out yourself! *tosses Jesse, Petra, and Jenny AK47s & Lukas, Olivia, and Axel smgs* Now kill each other! Dare #121 '''Jesse, Petra, & Jenny: '*firing at opponents from fort* 'Lukas, Olivia, & Axel: '*returning fire from airship that doesn't even move* 'Shipper: '''Hmm...still boring. '''OOTCB: '''Say no more, I'm in my element! * fires TNT explosive from command block rocket launcher at airship* '''Lukas, Olivia, & Axel: '*explode* AHHHHHHHHHHH! *airship falls on fort* 'Jesse, Petra, & Jenny: '*also explode* 'Nikki: '''Yaaaaaay! Death and destruction! '''OOTCB: '''So much fun! '''Nick: '*sobbing in corner, watching MLP Season 6 finale* 'OOTCB: '''What's with him? We're just laughing at death like maniacs. '''Nikki: '''I don't know, He's weird that way. '''Shipper: '*pats Nick's shoulder* It'll be okay, buddy. Queen Chrysalis isn't gonna hurt you anymore. Now, for our last bit of the day, a question, to all the darables from The Lever! What if Pinocchio said "My nose will grow?" Question #31 'Jesse: '''Who's Pinocchio? Is he that guy in the painting? '''Petra: '''I think so. Wasn't he the one who also showed up in that spider web pic? '''Lukas: '''And what nose? '''Harper: '''I feel like there's something we're missing here. '''OOTCB: '''There is. ENTERTAINMENT! *activates trapdoor* '''All Darables: '*fall down trapdoor* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 'OOTCB: '''I've been wanting to do that for forever! You were right, Shipper. It IS satisfying! End of Questions & Dares '''Shipper: '''Well, that's our show, folks! Remember to keep rollin in those questions and dares! And I mean that, because we're barely getting any anymore. '''Nick: '''And be sure to comment #Twitterw/Nick to see more of my tweets on the show! '''Shipper: '...Send him down there, too. 'OOTCB: '*activates trapdoor* 'Nick: '*falls down trapdoor* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts